Kagome in Shugo!
by Pandasalltheway
Summary: Kagome starts a new life as a part of Sesshomaru's family and a student of Seyio. And what's this? She has Charas! She joins the guardians but will she tell them of her past in the Fudel era and what really happened between her and Inuyasha? Read to find out! This is a KagomeXNagihiko and AmuXIkuto


Hey everybody I am getting a bit bored with my other stories and I'm not sure how to continue them. I will try to update them soon though. Any way here is my new story hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or shugo chara and this will be my only disclaimer because I will forget along the way so this goes for every chapter.**

** Oh and whenever I skip ahead there will be a line separating the paragraphs.**

Chapter one

Kagome was stunned. Not only had they defeated Naraku and saved the world and everything, the jewel had turned her into an eleven year old. Kagome stared at her smaller self in the mirror and tried to figure out why the jewel had done this. It had made things rather difficult when she had returned to her time; she had to explain to her family why she was seven years younger and why she had to move in with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hadn't changed to much over the years, he had mated Kagura and they had a daughter named Kana in honor of Kagura's deceased sister. Kana was around twenty in human years and looked a lot like her father in a more famine way.

"Are you ready to go imouto?" Kagura asked smirking a little when Kagome jumped. Kagome looked at Kagura and smiled at her as she grabbed her last suit case. Sesshomaru and Kagura had grown quit fond of Kagome over the years due to her cheerful personality and now treated her like a little sister and Kagome in turn thought of them as older siblings.

"I'm ready nee-chan," Kagome said looking up at the wind demon excitedly. Kagome really wanted to go see her new school, Seiyo Academy. She had wanted to go to the famous school as a child but her family never had enough money to send her, but Sesshomaru was loaded so her dream was finally coming true! Kagome was nervous though, right before the final battle with Naraku Kikyo had tried to steal Kagome's soul and almost succeeded but was stopped by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha naturally took Kikyo's side and started beating her when her other friends weren't around. She had lost so much confidence in herself and at one point almost killed herself but she was talked out of it by her friends. "Don't be so nervous imouto, everyone will love you," Kagura said softly when she noticed the expression on Kagome's face. She always had the same expression when she doubted herself and she wore it too often in Kagura's opinion. Kagome simply looked up at her with her big blue eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Kagura, Kagome, we must leave now if we want to finish the ritual at a reasonable time," Sesshomaru said as he appeared in the doorway. Kagome and Kagura looked a little sheepish and Sesshomaru realized they had forgotten about the ritual. Sesshomaru was slightly amused by the fact that they had forgotten something so important. The ritual was very delicate and hard to perform on a normal human, but turning a miko into an Inu demon would be very dangerous. They needed as much time as possible and it had to be done tonight, the night of the full moon.

"You're right Sesshy. Let's go," Kagome said looking at her brother and sister with excitement written on her face. Tonight she would finally be their sister by blood and officially be part of the pack. She picked up her bag and ran past them and down the stairs to the car the adults following behind her at a slower pace amusement shining in their eyes. They all climbed in the limo and Sesshomaru informed Kagome of everything she would need to know about the ceremony. Kagome listened closely trying not to miss a single word he said. They pulled up in front of Sesshomaru's house (mansion) and Kagome readied herself for what was about to come. She didn't know what all would happen during the ritual but she had a feeling it would hurt.

Kagome was right, it did in fact hurt. Her throat ached from all her screaming but it was slowly fading away due to the combination of her miko and demon powers. Deciding that she didn't want to just sit around and do nothing Kagome went and sat in front of her flat screen TV so that she could sit around and watch pointless shows. She pressed the power button and lowered the volume so that it fit her new demon hearing she tossed the remote aside willing to watch anything that came on. Strangely enough she found herself watching a woman talking about guardian characters.

"Well it's not too hard to believe considering I just got turned into an eleven year old by a magical jewel and became a miko-demon," Kagome muttered to herself as she searched for the remote. She finally found it and turned the TV off before climbing into bed. "Guardian characters, if you really exist help me become the best demon and miko I can be so that my family can be proud," Kagome pleaded as she drifted off to sleep.

"No Inuyasha! Please stop! Quit it please!" Kagome whispered out as she tossed and turned in her bed. A thin layer of sweat covered her as the nightmares tortured her relentlessly. Her alarm clock finally rang saving her from the dreams that had plagued her since she left the feudal era. In every one of them Inuyasha was beating her calling her names and in the end he killed her.

Kagome sat up and turned off her alarm clock and walked to her bathroom. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was shinier now and had silver tips, it had also gotten longer and reached just past her butt. Her eyes had also changed, they were still blue but they held a silvery sheen to them making them enchanting. Kagome tore her eyes from her reflection and walked back into her room to get ready for her first day of school. As soon as she walked through the door of her room Kagome noticed something that she had missed before, sitting on her bed, was two eggs.

'Well this is new,' Kagome thought to herself as she examined the eggs. One was a silvery color with an elegant black inu on it and the other was black with the Shikon jewel on it. 'These must be my guardian characters.' Kagome finally set the eggs down and pulled on her uniform. It was way better than her old one. She grabbed her bag and made a nice cozy space for her eggs to sit slipping them in with the utmost care before heading down stairs for some breakfast.

"Good morning Kagome," Kagura said as she handed the young girl some pancakes and bacon before fixing her own plate.

"Morning nee-chan," Kagome replied as she dug into the delicious meal given to her. Kagura just watched her eat with a small smile on her face before she too started to eat. They ate in a comfortable silence until Sesshomaru walked.

"Are you ready to go Imouto we have to get your schedule and I have meetings to attend," Sesshomaru said as he signaled to the servants for the car to be brought around. Kagome smiled up at him and put her now empty plate in the sink before grabbing her bag careful not to harm the eggs.

"I'm ready Sesshy!" Kagome yelled happily. Sesshomaru simply nodded at her but there was affection in his eyes as he looked at his excited little sister. He walked to the car not bothering to look back knowing that Kagome would follow. They climbed into the limo and headed towards the school

When they arrived at the school Kagome looked out the window in excitement which quickly changed into nervousness when she saw all of her new classmates staring at their limo in curiosity. Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped out drawing all the attention to him and for that Kagome was grateful. She stepped out after him shyly and hid herself behind him to the best of her ability. Sesshomaru looked down at her and took her hand in his to comfort her and led her through the court yard towards the office where she would officially start her new life.

End

Pandas: what did you think?

Ikuto: that it was horrible.

Pandas: Shut up Ikuto you aren't even here yet!

Ikuto: That's why it's horrible.

Pandas: *sighs* Please review


End file.
